dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Fenton
|dancerID = Chloe Jnr. |image = DanceMums_244.jpg |gender = Female |age = /10000000000-20051130/10000)}} |height = |born = November 30, 2005 |profession = Dancer |affiliations = Jelli Studios Nazene Danelle's Dance Dynamix |hometown = Liverpool |parents = Serena McConville |cousins = |siblings = Lewis (Brother) |friends = Aleah Simpson Tayluer Amos Eleiyah Navis Sam Dennis Molly Thorpe-Franklin Chloe Greenwood Sophia Turner Phoebe Harvey Evie Angel Wharmby Josh Adedoyin |first = Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer |last = It's The End Of An Era, Kid |nickname = Chloe Jnr Chlo Little Chloe |schoolgrade = Year 8 in 2018/19 school year |hobbies = Dance |dancetables = yes }} (born November 30, 2005) is a dancer from Jelli Studios. She is the daughter of Serena McConville. Other Information *Chloe trains every day apart from Mondays. *Chloe's favorite film is Home. *Her proudest moment is when she won the Dance World Cup. *Chloe's favorite subject in school is English. *Chloe's favorite color is purple. *Her biggest competition is Tayluer. *Chloe's favourite Dance Moms girl is Mackenzie. *Her idol is Maddie Ziegler. *Chloe's favorite dance style is modern. *Her favorite food is tuna pasta. *Chloe's favorite pop star is Beyoncé. *She was referred to as "Chloe Jnr" in Season 1 as there was another Chloe on the team. *Chloe fractured her arm in the Summer of 2014. *She's a national champion in Ballet, Modern and Tap. *Chloe is closest to Molly and Tayluer on the team. * Chloe, Molly and Jessica (dancer from NDDD) call themselves "The Twinkelettes". *Along with Eleiyah, Tayluer, Molly, and Chloe Snr., she dances with Nazene Danielle's Dance Dynamix. *Chloe released a calendar in 2015 which featured Molly and Jessica (dancer from NDDD). Every calendar sold was a £1 donation to the charity Cash for Kids. *She won the Most Outstanding Dancer at the Dance World Cup 2015. *Chloe competed two solos at the Dance World Cup 2015 in Romania. The first was a tap solo named "Strike Up The Band!" which received a silver medal. The second solo was a jazz solo named "Proud Mary". Both solos can be found on Chloe's youtube channel. *In March 2016 Chloe become the UK ambassador for Pink Lemon Dancewear wear supporting their UK launch at Move It 2016 with Angel Dancewear. *On the 14th May 2016, Chloe auditioned for series 10 of Britain's Got Talent and she made it through to the 5th round of the semi final where she placed 7th and did not make it to the final. Other Credits To see ' other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here.'' Video Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here.'' External Links * * * * References Category:Dance Mums Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Mums Cast Category:2005 births Category:Birthdays in November Category:Jelli Studios